hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Pacific hurricane season (Blaze)
The 2014 Pacific hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season started on May 15, 2014 for the Eastern Pacific, and started on June 1, 2014 for the Central. They both ended on November 30, 2014, but 2 storms outlasted the end date, and 4 formed after the end date. The formation of tropical cyclones can occur any part of the year. So far, all hurricanes have become major hurricanes. Hurricane Amanda The National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring an area of disturbed weather south-southwest of the Gulf of Tehuantepec on May 19. Tracking west-northwest in a favorable environment, the disturbance attained sufficient organization to be declared a tropical depression at 2100 UTC on May 22; it intensified into Tropical Storm Amanda by 1500 UTC the following day in conjunction with satellite intensity estimates. By 1500 UTC on May 24, the system intensified into the first hurricane of the season and began a 24-hour period of rapid deepening, in which winds increased from 75 mph (120 km/h) to 155 mph (250 km/h). Shortly after peak intensity, increasing wind shear, drier air, and upwelling caused Amanda to begin a weakening trend. However, during the afternoon of May 27, Amanda briefly re-intensified to a Category 3 hurricane as the eye once again became visible on satellite imagery, only to weaken back to a Category 2 hurricane for a second time hours later roughly 575 mi (920 km) south-southwest of the southern tip of Baja California. On May 28, Amanda weakened to a tropical storm and a tropical depression the next day. By 2100 UTC, the depression degenerated into a non-convective remnant area of low pressure. Under the anticipation of heavy rains and landslides, weather alerts were issued for Guerrero and Manzanillo. Thirty-four shelters opened in Michoacán while 80 opened in Guerrero. Heavy rains occurred Guerrero, resulting in flooding. A river near Coyuca de Benítez overflowed its banks. Three trees were brought down and a vehicle in Acapulco was destroyed. State-wide, one person was killed when a tree that had fallen on the road resulted in a fatal car wreck. In Colima, minor landslides occurred, resulting in the closure of Federal Highway 200. Much of Michoacán was battered by large waves and heavy rains, resulting in two casualties. Several roads were destroyed in Zitácuaro. On May 25, Amanda became the second-earliest East Pacific major hurricane on record, behind 2012's Hurricane Bud. Later that day, it also became the strongest May tropical cyclone in the Eastern Pacific basin in the satellite era, eclipsing the previous record set by Hurricane Adolph in 2001, which had peak winds of 145 mph (230 km/h). Tropical Storm Boris An area of low-pressure formed on May 31. Over the next two days it kept on gradually moving northwards and intensifying. It was declared Tropical Depression Two-E on June 2, and it further intensified into Tropical Storm Boris the next day. Due to the threat of mudslides, classes were suspended in nine school districts of Guatemala, affecting 1.25 million pupils. "Orange" and "yellow" alerts were also posted for the entire country. Due to the precursor disturbance of the depression, five people were killed in a mudslide, seven were injured, and 55 were evacuated. A total of 223 homes were damaged, including 11 that suffered severe damage. Hurricane Christina Late on June 6, a broad area of low pressure formed within the monsoon trough positioned south of Mexico, and the National Hurricane Center began monitoring it for development as a result. Following the evolution and organization of deep convection associated with the system, advisories were initiated on Tropical Depression Three-E at 2100 UTC on June 9. Six hours later, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Cristina. In an environment of light wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures, the cyclone steadily intensified, becoming a Category 1 hurricane by 0900 UTC on June 11 and a Category 2 hurricane by 0300 UTC the next day.Over the next 12 hours, Cristina entered a period of rapid deepening, becoming the earliest second major hurricane on record in the East Pacific at 0900 UTC and a Category 4 hurricane at 1230 UTC as the storm developed a well-defined eye surrounded by very cold cloud tops. Under the anticipation of 12 ft (3.7 m) waves, a "yellow" alert was issued for Colima, Guerrero, Oaxaca, and parts of Jalisco and Michoacan. Along Manzanillo, strong waves resulted in minor flooding that damaged one road. Hurricane Douglas During the rapid intensification period of Hurricane Christina, another depression formed south of it's southern eyewall. Named Four-E, it's early development was hindered by the constant influx of Hurricane Christina. However, the depression still intensifed to become Tropical Storm Douglas, the fourth of the season. Douglas began to feed off Christina's power, and eventually, on June 14, Douglas became a Category 1 hurricane at approximately the same time Christina dropped to 70 mph winds. The increasing rate of intensification caused Christina to dissolve rapidly, and Douglas became a major hurricane only 26 hours later. By the afternoon of June 16, Christina had been completely absorbed by Douglas, who had reached Category 4 status already and had 3 hours left of warm water before wind shear and cold waters approached. Douglas intensified and became the first Category 5 hurricane in 4 years (Celia). Douglas peaked at 160 mph and 929 mbars before drastically weakening that night into a Category 3 storm. Douglas however, retained a high Category 3 throughout the night until a period that morning, on June 17, when Douglas's pressure skyrocketed to 991 mbars, indicative of a Category 1 or Tropical Storm. Douglas was downgraded an hour later to a Tropical Storm. Douglas was able to slow it's process, but finally dissipated on June 18 near Baja California. Hurricane Elida After a strong series of major hurricanes, another depression was able to form 2 miles south of the Gulf of Tutanepec. Despite it's previous disorganization, the depression was able to intensify slightly to near tropical storm strength late on June 20. After struggling to intensify during it's slow trek west-northwest, the next night of June 21, the depression underwent rapid intensification and became the fifth tropical storm of the season, and was named Elida. Elida continued it's extremely swift increase in intensity and became a Category 2 hurricane 5 minutes after being initiated as a tropical storm. Early on the next morning of June 22, Elida was upgraded into a Category 4 storm, packing 140 mph winds. Only an hour later, in a special advisory, Elida's intensity was upgraded to 155 mph. Elida became the second Category 5 hurricane later that day, and reached peak intensity of 180 mph and 917 mbars before making landfall in Mexico at 175 mph winds and 924 mbars (this would make Elida the strongest hurricane ever to make landfall in Mexico). Over the mountainous terrain of Mexico, Elida drastically fell apart, and degenerated into a tropical storm on June 24. Elida dissipated the same day. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Past Pacifc Hurricane Seasons